1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to earthquake proof structures and more particularly to earthquake proof structures which are utilized to support buildings, vegetation and the like.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art there exists several ways to build buildings which increase the probability of the building surviving an earthquake. Such structures are for the purpose of providing a building which will survive an earthquake when it is subjected to one but does not solve the basic problem, namely isolating the building or structure from the effects of earthquakes.